saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Saimin Wiki:Manual ofstyle
This page is the official policy to the Saimin wiki. Creating Pages & Characters This wiki is dedicated to the creation and documentation of all things Saimin. Mostly this serves to recomend series to avid fans of the Saimin fetish. We're not really strict about how you create a page or in what order you do, and it is basically first-come-first-serve to create a page like in any wiki. If you notice that we're missing a piece of media or character in the Saimin genre than feel free to make the page yourself. However by doing so you are taking it upon yourself to at least basically maintain it to wiki standards. Feel free to experiment on what goes on what page, but it is insisted that for all assosiated characters, said page layout is used for the characters at least maintaining to the media, and a different layout used on different media so that the characters are easier to distinguish. Medias on the other hand all have a fixed layout that should be followed, but it differientiates depending on what the core media is. As such Saimin Visual Novels will have a different layout from a Saimin Anime or a Saimin OVA. This is to aid in telling the difference in similar characters and different medias. Their is also an issue regarding this for the One-Shot Saimin Project. Please do not create any characters for any of the One-Shot Saimin episodic hypnosis's. Instead simply supply a link to the character belonging to their own wiki unless the hypnotized heroine has been hypnotized on more than one account in either the same or different media, but at least two of these (not just one) should be of high Saimin Standards. Standards for a Character Page Each character page should be given a How they were Hypnotized ''section at the top of the page (unless their is a Naming issue which will be discussed below) and a ''Gameplay & Walkthrough section (alternatively OVA, plot, anime synopsis etc. depending on the type of media the character comes from) below that. Sometimes their will be a naming issue with a character which is not unusual given certain loses in translation, mistranslation, multiple-translations or simply mistakes that can happen when translating a name. This is not uncommon in Japanese-to-English because sometimes things can get lost in translation, and in many manga the authors tend to make up names that are meant to be puns or cultural references that are completely lost upon translation to English. To avoid this most translators simply keep the names sounding like they do in Japanese while romanizing the characters to English. Also in the Japanese Language sometimes a name can be read and pronounced in different ways usually when it can be seen written in different characters of the Japanese language (which has many) so sometimes a name can be translated from the kanji into a name that sounds totally different from what it is intended to. Using Google-Translate on kanji usually has decent resuts but not always the intended meanings are translated as it could translate the characters into what they mean as opposed to how they are pronounced. Should any of the name be in difficulty to translate or be retconned for whatever reason than a Name section will go with the sentence: "Note: Because of some complications regarding her name it gets it own sections while usually it would just go atop." Standards for creating a Visual Novel Page The first line should say that it is specifically a Visual Novel followed by the year of release and the company who made it. Should a sequal, prequel or a series belonging in the same canon universe exist it should be mentioned on the page regardless of whether or not it is unnoficial or a non-Saimin. If it is the latter it should be specifically mentioned as a non-saimin. If it has been adapted into an alternate media said alternate media should be included below (with link) in its own section under the Saimin section. for example: Saimin Yuugi '(催眠遊戯''') is a 2012 Visual novel produced by Staffing. It has a sequel called Saimin Enbu, and is unofficially but canonically confirmed to be in the same canon universe as another lesser Staffing Visual Novel: Saimin Jikken. The next section to be added is the ''Description from the Visual Novel Database section, as VNDB is the most reliable source for information of Visual Novels the exert from the description should be copied and pasted into this section. A relatively simplistic task. Should the Visual Novel Database not have a description (as some do not) than the section should only be given "To be added" but still created. Next comes the characters section, the page is expected to at least make note of the hypnotized heroines and the master, but minor characters who play not part (unless they are at least hypnotized) are not expected. However should a more prominent character from another visual novel (as long as she was hypnotized) than that character should be placed in no less than a "Makes an Appearance" subsection. The next section is the Saimin section, where it a logline is given about how the heroines are hypnotized. This should only be one-to-two or three at the most sentences long. Nothing detailed just explaining who hypnotizes and how. However sometimes certain details are required such as if the Saimin is temprary, has abnormal effects on the hypnotized, or has prolonged effects and what they are. For example: "The main protagonist uses the hypnosis app in this visual novel in order to ensnare all of the girls under his sway. When first under the effects of the app hearts appear in the girl's eyes signifying their sudden change of perspective. After a certain amount of time the hearts are no longer present meaning that the hypnosis has completely overtaken the girl's personality." Next is the Name section where the entymology and translation of the name is explained. This has its genual section as unlike most characters the Visual Novel names will have much more inventive sources behind their names. Optionally is a trivia/background information (or such a topic) section that may include production notes, shared character etymology and the such. Finally at the bottom of the section should be links to the gallery links. if the gallery is devided into parts than supply a link to all parts, regardless if such a link exists on the page of a link. Standards for Creating A One-Shot Saimin Page One-Shot Saimins are a little different from most pages on this wiki. The naming of the Page itself is a bit exagerated as well. Naming it should start out with One-Shot Saimin followed by the media seperated by a "/" which is followed by the type of Saimin seperated by the slash and then the Media's name followed by either the episode number or title or both. The series should be named based off of the easiest way to find the episode through google. For example: One-Shot Saimin/Anime/MindControl/Rosario+Vampire Capu2 Episode 10 and : One-Shot Saimin/Anime/LovePotion/My Bride is a Mermaid Episode 21 For will be explained on the One-Shot Saimin Page